A Homecoming Self Insert
by TheOneSuper
Summary: Waking up in the MCU? Thats cool. Waking up as your favorite superhero in the MCU? Now things are gonna get interesting.
1. chapter 1

You know that feeling where you know for sure that something happened to you 100% without a doubt? That's exactly what I was feeling right now as I took in a deep breathe. That's what also irked me. I wasn't supposed to be able to breathe, I just died! Yet here I was living and breathing air as if I hadn't been hit by a car going above 70 mph. I looked around at my surroundings and saw that I was in a... limousine? Why would I be in a limousine instead of an ambulance? I looked down to see my hands only to realize that they weren't the right color.

"H-holy shit I'm white!" I exclaimed to myself as I kept staring at my hands, only to feel my hair with them finding it to be smooth and straight instead of curly and thick. I turned to try to see my reflection in the window and noticed that someone was approaching. I squinted to see that it was Robert Downey Jr? What the hell was I in his limo for? and why the hell was I an entirely different person? my thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of the door opening. I turned to see that it was Robert taking a seat right next to me.

"You did great out there kid." Robert complimented me as the car started driving to god knows where. What was he thanking me for? Cheating death somehow? Or was this my afterlife? Spending an eternity with Robert Downey Jr? As much as I liked him I really hope this wouldn't be how I'd spend my afterlife.

"Uh thank you, sir?" I said confused on what the hell was happening to me. Maybe Robert knew? Just as I was about to ask one of the most idiotic questions that would have come out of my mouth Rob had quickly interrupted me.

"Especially with your idea on how to take down the giant guy, although you didn't really have to talk about the star wars part." Robert said as I was left even more confused. Star wars? Giant guy? What the hell is he talking about? I never took down a giant guy, and why did he call me underoos? These thoughts all swirled in my head as it suddenly hit me.

"Oh crap, I'm in an MCU self-insert fanfic." I said a little bit too loud.

"An MC-what?". Robert said raising an eyebrow at me, I turned over and looked at him realizing that this man may look exactly like Robert, but that he wasn't Robert Downey Jr and that he was, in fact, Tony Stark. Underoos is what he had just called me, which means that I was in Tom Holland's, no I was in Peter Parker's body. The giant guy he was talking about earlier must've been Ant-man, meaning that Captain America Civil War just ended, and now was the beginning of Spider-man: Homecoming.

"I didn't say MC, I said thanks sir." I quickly said to Robert no it was Tony now. I have to call him that from now on. God this was gonna be one long ride.

"Well, you're welcome, kid." Tony said as I turned and looked out the window to see the many cars passing by. Well, at least I'd get to see New York I thought to myself trying to not freak out about what just happened to me. At least not yet anyway. Speaking of New York, Homecoming never showed Peter's exact address did it?

"God damn it" I said to myself realizing that I was gonna look like a complete idiot later tonight.

Luckily enough it had turned out that Aunt May was just arriving home with groceries. After helping her put them away, I then excused myself to Peter's room. I still couldn't wrap my mind around this and calling another persons belongings mine just felt weird. I sat down on the bed and thought about what to do next. There's a lot of stuff I could do and A LOT of things I shouldn't do, and that's just in Homecoming. How the hell could I prepare for Infinity War? Spider-Man is tough, but he's still just a street tier hero.

"I should probably just ignore Thanos for now and focuse on Vulture." I said to myself trying to not worry about Infinity War at the moment. Vulture was pretty tough in the movie and if he managed to get that Avenger loot I could only imagine how much stronger he could've become, and since I was the new Spider-Man it'd be my responsibility to stop him.

"Peter you better get to bed soon, I don't want you missing the bus tomorrow" Shouted Aunt May as she got ready for sleep herself.

"Okay Aunt May" I replied as I began looking through Peters room for anything Spider-Man related. I'd have to prepare if I didn't want to be smacked around like Peter was if I wanted to fight Vulture. Finding only a few extra web cartridges, I decided to head in for the night in order not to miss the bus since it'd be coming at...?

"Fuck." I whispered to myself, not only do I not know the bus time I also did not know Peters school schedule, login info for the computers, and his locker combo.

"Man am I so done for tomorrow" I groaned.

Hey guys sorry for any formatting issues since this idea had kind of hit me rn, and since I was nowhere near a computer I had decided to write it on my phone. Also I will be accepting beta readers for this story so I can improve the quality of this fic for future chapters. Thank you for reading and please leave a review of what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello there, you've had quite the night I see." I quickly turned around to find the source of the voice that said that, only to find nothing. Man if I had to deal with some cosmic powered villain, I'd freaking lose it. Wasn't Doctor Strange supposed to deal with this kind of shit? Maybe it was much more worse than I realized.

"Am I going insane?!" I shouted out. It was the most reasonable conclusion out of all this ridiculousness. Seemingly responding to that statement, Peter's bedroom had begun to warp itself into pure darkness, as if saying "Fuck yeah, you are." in retaliation. I slowly started to go on edge as my adrenaline pumped up along with my heartbeat.

"Alright overly powered omnipotent being, you can quit with the theatrics, and just tell me why I'm here, I don't even care if it's in a cryptic way." I said out loud, and almost immediately regretted it. Pissing off an all powerful deity could probably be one of the most dumbest things I could've done. I narrowed my eyes feeling as if someone or something was staring at me. I turned around only to see a giant pair of eyes looking at me.

"Hey." it said, winking at me. Extremely surprised and confused at this point,my mouth was trying to form words for a frustratingly long time until I could finally manage.

"Umm…. I uh… wasn't really expecting thi-!" I wasn't even able to finish my sentence however,I was suddenly bombarded with a lifetime's worth of Peter's memories. Birthday parties, science fairs, favorite books, Tv shows, creating web fluid, and the basic ins and outs of his fucking daily life. Even though I found It extremely helpful to know what was going on in Peter's life right before I plopped in and took his place, it was still kind of overwhelming really.

"Ahhhgh!" I yelled out painfully as I rolled up into a ball, and placed my hands on top of my head, clenching it. As the headache slowly subsided, I opened my eyes to realize I was on Peters- erm… my bed, and it was morning. I turned over to look at the alarm clock and see that I was up 20 minutes before it would even ring. Internally groaning, I reached over and shut it off. I looked around Peter's room, studying it much more deeply. I looked around and saw that it looked exactly how it looked when Tony visited him in civil war, which was to say really average. I got up and walked towards the center of the room, looking up and seeing the same tiny little area Peter first stashed his costume away. Deciding not to open it for now I turned to where Peter had most of the tech he had dumpster dived for and saw a little note.

"Just thought I'd make it easier for ya, while I figure out how the hell you got into this mess. Love Overpowered omnipotent being." I read out-loud to myself scoffing. Well now that I knew I wouldn't look like a complete idiot during school at the very least.

"Peter, wake up it's time for school." May yelled from the kitchen. I replied to May, letting her know that I was getting ready. I gave Peter's room one last look around, before opening his backpack and finding the homecoming suit stashed in with his other school supplies. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of how much of the canon I'd be fucking up.

After having a decent breakfast, I'd gone to Peters school where it was, to be quite honest very,very,very mundane. Props to the directors for managing to understand how a realistic high school environment would be like at least. Honestly the only thing that kept me going was probably meeting Zendaya, and casually talking with Ned. Despite how nerdy he seemed in the movie, he was actually pretty chill. The only thing that probably had me surprised was the fact that I hadn't met Flash yet, but then again fuck that guy. Peter shouldn't have to tolerate his annoying BS, and neither should I.

Before I was about to get too wrapped up in my thoughts however the bell rung, leading to all the students getting up and packing their things. I rushed out along with my peers, barely hearing whatever assignment the teacher was trying to inform the class of. My mind was racing at all of the possibilities I had now. What should I do as Spider-man now? In the movie, asides from stopping a bike thief and helping an old lady with directions, Peter didn't really do anything important until later at night when those goons were trying to rob an ATM. I frowned slightly, wondering what I should do with the day, until remembering that the netflix series also took place in the MCU, meaning that Daredevil could be a thing at this point, which would also mean that Wilson Fisk could be out there. However I did not know when homecoming took place during Daredevil. As far as I know this could be during season 2 of Daredevil, and Wilson Fisk was already locked up for now. Well I guess could always google "Devil of Hell's Kitchen" or "Wilson Fisk, Kingpin of Crime."

"Well now I know what to do, guess I'll spam call Happy another time." I said to myself laughing. I ran down to a secluded alleyway, where I looked around, to make sure there was nobody who'd see me. Not too long later I was suited up with the Stark suit, and had an backpack filled with clothes and schoolbooks, along with wanting to know what to do with it. I could carry it around like how the Peter Parker in Ultimate Spider-man used to carry around his, but it would be too much of a hassle. I instead opted to place it near the sandwich shop that Peter had frequented by. That way it'd be easier to remember, and I wouldn't have to bother May with another explanation on why my backpack was lost. Now that was out of the way, it was time for me to do one of the most fundamental things for Spider-man. Web swinging.

"Oh man, I really hope it's as easy as it looks in the movies." I mumbled to myself nervously as I backed myself up, getting ready for a jumping start. I knew that this was probably one of the coolest aspects of Spider-man, and had always loved web swinging in the games, but at the same time I was the same guy who was afraid of getting on roller coasters.

' _This is definitely a huge step up from roller coasters.'_ I thought as I was slowly trying to hype myself up into jumping. My mind was racing at the same speed my legs were, as I was running full force towards the building. I then jumped off, leaving a little dust cloud behind from the force of my jump. I felt the wind flap around my body while I soared through the air. I enjoyed the feeling of it around me, until I had started to descend. My body reacted on instinct, as I positioned myself to shoot my next web at the nearby building.

 **THWIP!** Was all that could be heard, as my web line successfully stuck onto the surface. I couldn't help but yell out in excitement as I cut through the air like a knife. I then let go of that web line to repeat the process over and over again, each one as fun as the last. I was then stopped by a sudden flare that had seemed to go up in my head.

"Shit, was that my Spider-sense? AWESOME!" I remarked giddily, before quickly grimacing as soon I had remembered what caused Peter's spider sense to go off. Still holding onto my previous web line, I simply spun around and let physics do its job, before letting go of it and landing on the side of a building not too far away, but not too close to the source of what had caused it to go off in the first a soft **THWAP** noise, I had managed to stick onto it, my lenses squinting as I looked over and saw 4 guys trying to break down a door. I was surprised since I didn't realize I would've had to deal with actual crime this early on. Upon closer inspection though, I noticed that these dudes weren't wearing Avengers masks, or in this case any masks at all. This meant that I was dealing with something completely different, and there would've been one way to find out what it was.

I leaped on over towards them, cutting between us in a quick amount of time as I had delivered a quick kick to the thug that was trying to pick the lock. It sent the dude flying into a dumpster that had luckily softened his impact, but still the dude was out like a light.

"Holy shit, it's that Daredevil guy!" One of them yelled out, as his legs stayed locked in place from fear. My lenses squinted, giving him a raised eyebrow sort of look.

"Daredevil? C'mon guys you're in queens! I'm Spider-man, I do that whole thing where I climb water spouts on the weekends, and kick criminal ass on the weekdays! You should all know this really." I managed to blurt out as I dodged a right hook aimed for my jaw. I quickly followed up with a right hook of my own sending the goon right back into his friend, knocking them both out of the fight. I felt another tingling sensation in my head right as I back flipped over the last guy, landing behind him. Not too long after my spectacular display of acrobatics, I heard 3 gunshots ring out with not even one shot coming near me. I quickly webbed up the weapon, and yanked it from his hand.

"Hey, that's cheating!" I said before webbing him up. Even though this was fun, I was still trying to figure out why this was happening. This universe seemed to be exactly the same as the MCU, so why did things divulge from the canon so much? Was me being here in Peter's body be that much of an impact?

"The Big Man ain't never said anything about freaks like you!" The criminal shouted out, trembling. The Big man? He was a thing here? Could it be just another alias for Kingpin in this universe maybe? Guess there's a lot more things I gotta get ready for if I wanted to survive as Spider-man.

"Me, a freak? Buddy have you looked in a mirror lately, or did you actually believe it when your mom told you that you were a handsome young man?" I quickly replied. Right as I was about to ask him what he knew about the Big man, I heard police sirens go off nearby.

"I'd love to chat some more, but that's kinda my cue to leave. Have fun in jail!" I shouted before shooting out yet another web line, pulling myself up into the air before I started to swing away into the city.

And end of chapter! Sorry for taking a while guys, I kind of lost that huge drive I had for writing this story until recently. Anyways I want to know what your thoughts are on this chapter, and until next time, peace out guys!


	3. Update

Hey guys, it's TheoneSuper coming at you with an announcement. I haven't updated this story in a while, and while I haven't given up on it I just wanted to let you all know what's been going on. Firstly when I had written this story I was just super inspired by various gamer fics, and of course The Spider written by I'mjusttryingtofindmyway (link to the story s/12592223/1/The-Spider). This had caused me to rush into writing this story and planning things out later, and after a while I kind of lost the drive to write since I was so caught up with things happening in my life like grades,graduating, friendships, college and etc. I am however surprised that so many people liked my story, and supported it! I'm genuinely grateful for all of this. Seriously thank you guys! I was doing this update to let you guys know that I'll be planning out ahead more for this story from now on, and making to take my time with the quality of chapters. I know that I can do better and can/will prove it. If you guys are still here or interested I just wanted to let you know what was going on, and again thank you guys so much for the support it really helps :)


	4. Chapter 3

After I was finished with that whole thug fiasco, I patrolled the town a bit more in order to learn more about my surroundings before calling it a day. I came home before Aunt May luckily, but that still didn't stop me from locking my door before I left for patrol. No way in hell would I be caught up like Peter was. I then took off the costume and stashed it away into my backpack, before taking a shower. Let me just say beforehand that taking a shower in someone else's body was one of the weirdest experiences of my life.

' _Or would it be my lives?_ ' I thought to myself. Doesn't matter though that was just weird plain and simple. Once I got out, Aunt May was already home so I greeted her as to not raise any suspicions hopefully, and went straight to my room.

"Don't stay up too late now, Peter." She called out, to which I replied with a nod. Once I closed the door, I turned around to grab a notebook and began to brainstorm some new tech ideas I could integrate into my heroic activities. While the Stark suit had many gadgets for Peter to use, he barely took advantage of it. Not to mention the fact that it was in training wheels protocol, and I had no idea how to bypass it for now. It's not like I was in any danger, since most of the time it seems that standard web shooters are more than enough for Spidey. It didn't stop the allure of getting more tech since some of the coolest Spidey moments are when he puts his brains to use however.

' _Like that one time he made a device to stop Vulture's wings from being able to fly, AND HOLY SHIT I'VE GOT AN IDEA.'_ I had silently blurted in my head. There was no need for Peter to have wasted all that physical energy trying to stop Vulture, when all he could've done was just shut down his wings. I began frantically jotting down any ideas that popped up in my head, working upon them, designing them, and ultimately just going into depth with it. I worked late into the night before reaching a stopping point I was satisfied with, with all that was left at this point was getting the resources to build said device. Luckily I had that Stark "Internship" I could put to use. I couldn't stop the grin forming on my face as I headed off to bed, before peacefully dozing off.

Before I even knew it, a new day had begun and I was back at school roaming through the halls with Ned. He was rambling on about some lego set he was building, and aside from the few "Oh really?" and "That's pretty cool man." I wasn't really paying attention to what he had to say. I saw that he was starting to notice as well, so I opened my mouth to say something before I was immediately interrupted.

"What's up, dickwads?" said a voice that I was hoping to never hear. I turned to the source of said annoyance and saw Flash standing there with a couple of his friends, who were chuckling at his lame insult. I sighed, before continuing to walk straight hoping to just ignore them. Ned seemed to pick up on what I was doing and had begun to follow before Flash had opened his mouth up once again.

"Woah Penis Parker you gotta slow down man! Wouldn't wanna leave your boyfriend behind now!" Flash shouted out, earning a couple of laughs from his peers. I turned to Ned and saw that he had his head down. That's when I had made the decision to walk straight up to Flash and his friends before stopping right in front of them. I noticed that I had gained a couple of spectators which was good. I wanted people to see this.

"That's a lot of talk coming from the guy chilling out with his butt buddies right now." I retorted, earning a couple of snickers from the crowd. I smirked and watched Flash rack his brains for a comeback, but I wouldn't let him have the last say in this conversation.

"Honestly Flash, I can tell you're burning through those last two brain cells trying to think of a comeback, but you should probably save them for Chemistry today anyways. I'm pretty sure you'll have a lot of shower time to think of a comeback after school. Although I can tell from your B.O it's not like you spend much time in one anyways." I said as some people began laughing. I couldn't help but chuckle as well, seeing his face scrunched up in anger like that. Before Flash could do anything, the bell had rung and everyone had quickly dispersed in order to make it to class on time. Flash looked at me with a scowl, to which I matched back with a cocky smirk before we both went our separate ways. I met back up with Ned whose mouth was wide open. I simply continued to walk on by acting nonchalantly, before I called out for Ned.

"C'mon man, we're gonna be late for English." I called out to him, and waited as he sped up to catch up to me.

' _Today is definitely gonna be a good day.'_ I thought to myself before entering class.

 **Later On.**

It was another uneventful day at school, but to be honest, who the hell cares? I'm flipping Spider-Man! I don't have the time to worry over boring school days. Only thing on my mind now was to contact Tony, since Happy didn't really want anything to do with Peter during homecoming. I grabbed a bagel from the countertop, and told Aunt May I was gonna go do my Stark Internship stuff, and luckily she bought it. Once I made sure I was in the clear, I suited up and made my way to an isolated rooftop before calling Tony, and to my surprise saw that he actually picked up.

"Hey kid, how are ya? The neighborhood is safe right?" Tony teasingly said over the phone. I chuckled along with him before getting down to business.

"Yeah it's safe , I just wanted to ask you something. If it wouldn't be a bother to you I mean." I had replied slightly stammering.

"Of course kid, need a new suit? Because I've bee-." Tony had said before I quickly interrupted him.

"No, not that. I just wanted to build something I thought up of recently. I was kinda wondering if you had a place or had something that could help me with that?" I said hoping to get this call over with quickly. The sooner I could stop Vulture, the better.

"Sure, I could arrange a room for you at one of my buildings, I want to know what you're planning to make?" he asked curiously. Before I could say anything however, I could hear a bunch of talking and yelling in a different language coming from the background that was probably directed towards Stark himself.

"Alright kid I'm kind of caught up at the moment, so I'll just text you the address and you can go there in civilian clothing. The staff will let you in." He said before hanging up. I couldn't help but smile underneath the mask while I held the phone.

I leaped up into the air before shooting out a webline. Vulture would not know what hit him when I'm done with him. ' _I knew today was gonna be a good day.'_ I thought as I swung through the city.

 **Meanwhile**

"OOMPH!" a cry had rung out in an empty warehouse, quickly followed by a loud crash as a body flew into a bunch of crates. A battered and bloody man coughed as he weakly tried to get up before being lifted up by the back of his shirt and thrown into the concrete wall. The man groaned as he coughed up blood, and despite all of the bruises and cuts on his face the look of absolute fear was as visible as daylight.

"Please, I told the Bigman I'd have his money soon and I will!" the man managed whimper out, pleading with the shadowy figure approaching him. All he got as a reply was the sound of knuckles cracking before receiving a hard kick to the chest. He went into a bloody coughing fit before being lifted up by the collar of his shirt.

"Yet the Bigman still don't got his money, and I had to spend MY time tracking you down." The man said, as he stepped into the light coming from the window revealing his rather large and square head. He was extremely pissed he had to leave while he was in the middle of something rather important, but it's not like he could've just said no. Luckily he was able to relieve some of his anger out on this mook.

"This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for that Spider-man! I swear it! If it wasn't for that freaking jumping around I would've paid up by now!" the man continued to ramble on, hoping that maybe just maybe this would be able to save his life. His tormentor looked into his eyes as he listened intently on what the man was saying.

"Please, I'll make up for it Hammerhead! I promise!" The poor man blurted out before having his face caved in with a sickening crunch. His lifeless body dropped down onto the floor by the man in question, as he grabbed a white handkerchief from his pockets and turning it into a dark shade of red, as he wiped his forehead. He snapped his fingers, signalling that he was done, as a group of men came into the warehouse with cleaning gear. He ignored their small gasps of shock and small mutters of disgust upon the gruesome scene.

Hammerhead walked out the warehouse and grabbed his phone before dialing a number. He silently thought to himself as the phone rang. If people with masks started to get involved then things could turn into a really shitty situation. What had happened to Fisk was a prime example of that. His thoughts were interrupted with a click and a gruff voice rang out through the other end of the line. "Hello Hammerhead, I take it things went well?" it said

"Yeah he won't be a problem anymore boss, but I think we stumbled onto something much bigger." Hammerhead said before going more in depth. They were definitely gonna need to squash out this problem before it could get any bigger. Their livelihood depended on it. 

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Planning out ahead of time has really been helping out, and I just wanted to release this chapter for you guys since I felt bad for not giving all of you new content for so long. If you guys liked it, just leave a review about your thoughts and don't forget to leave a favorite ;). Cya guys next time!


End file.
